The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is known that an herb is a plant that is used for food, flavoring, medicine, or perfume. Generally, herbs refer to the leafy green parts of a plant. The herb may be either fresh or dried. Typically, there is a significant flavor difference between fresh herbs and commercially available dried herbs. Fresh herbs have a limited shelf life and thus the industry has attempted to extend the shelf life. The most successful commercial technique for extending the shelf life of herbs is by grinding and air-drying. Additionally, smoking herbs, including tobacco, require physically breaking them down into grinds.
In most instances, herbs are typically purchased in a non-ground state and stored in this manner. Moreover, a specific amount and quantity or dose may be required if the herb is used as medicine, or a particular amount may be desired for the intended purpose. Another example is the grinding of tobacco leaves in an amount desirable for rolling a cigarette or for placement in a pipe so as to be smoked. Typical spice grinders and the like do not allow one to take these factors into consideration.
Presently, such herbs are stored in a manner in which their strong and unique odor may escape from the container and into the area surrounding the stored herbs, such as filling one's automobile, room, etc. with the odor which may be undesirable. The desired amount of herb must be extracted from the storage container and then manually ground using other means or a completely separate grinder. This is not only inconvenient, but once again the unique and strong odor of the herb is not adequately contained in using the cutting and grinding mechanisms and methods currently available.
Generally, hand-held manual grinders are well known, and commonly used for grinding and storing solid spices, such as herbs, spices, and seeds. Typical grinders comprise a static element which has a central bore. The central bore can be used as a storage region, and also as an axis for grinding components.
In many of the devices, an array of teeth project inwardly from the surface of the bore. Within the bore there is a rotatable element which has radially outwardly projecting veins. Herbs or seeds are trapped between the veins and the teeth and ground into a powder when the rotatable element is turned. The powder then falls from the grinder.
Other proposals have involved storing and grinding herbs. The problem with these grinding devices is that they do not fully break down the herbs, and the odor of the herbs escapes from the storage portion. Also, the herbs must be removed from the storage portion and ground in a different device. Even though the above herb storage and grinding devices meet some of the needs of the market, a storage and grinding device that forms an airtight compartment for storing herbs to protect their flavor and essence, and also disassembles into a grinder to grind, tear, and shear the herbs is still desired.